Commander Blaze's Life Story
by MrChief20000
Summary: This is the story of Grand Elite Commander Blaze of the Galactic Republic. He is a well trained commander and fights along with the Rancor Battalion. Commander Blaze will soon be in EcoMagic's Elite Corps Among Squads story.
1. Prologue

My name is Commander Blaze. I am a Grand Elite Commander of the Grand Army of The Republic. I participated in the battle of Geonosis. It was very different from the simulations on Kamino. On Kamino I trained to be a commander which included solo missions, leading squads into battle, etc.

My armour is white with blood red markings. I have a double pauldron, one side being black, and the other being red, a black kama with red stripes on it. My helmet has a grey face protector and has two stars above my visor.

I trained with another commander called Archangel. His armour is white with pale yellow stripes all the way from his helmet to his feet. He had a double pauldron with one side being black and the other side being pale yellow. His kama is black with yellow stripes on the bottom of it.

I was assigned to fight for the Rancor Battalion as a commander which was let by Marshal Commander Colt. We had many tough missions but we succeeded in all of them.


	2. Chapter 1: The battle of Geonosis

Commander Blaze's gunship flew into the arena alongside every other and took out many droids. Commander Blaze sat on the edge of the gunship and pulled a DC-15X sniper. He shot down many droids and then jumped off to assist the jedi. Since he didn't need his sniper anymore, he left it on the gunship and pulled out his 2 DC-17 hand pistols. He gunned down a lot of droids without putting much effort into it. He then pulled out his vibroblade and started slicing droids 1 by 1.

When all the droids in the arena were destroyed, he climbed onto the gunship which commander Archangel was on.

"Hey Archangel, how are your troops?" Blaze asked.

"The troops are as good in combat as they are in training." Replied Archangel.

"That's good. These droids are easy to defeat, whoever programmed them obviously wasn't even trying." Commented Blaze. Just then, Blaze's comlink went off.

"Yes?" Answered Blaze.

"Sir, we're approaching the command centre" The pilot of the gunship replied.

"Alright, thank you for letting me know. Archangel, this is our stop. Order the men to move out." Commanded Blaze.

"Aye." Was all Archangel said in response.

"Alright men. We'll push forward and engage the droids face to face. Archangel's squad will go around and take them from behind." Blaze told the troops. The gunship then landed near the command centre.

"Go go go!" Blaze said to the troops.

The squad then started shooting at the droids and pushing through them quickly. Suddenly, a super battle droid came up from behind one of the men and shot his back injuring him badly.

"Roughcut!" Yelled Blaze. "Charger! Get him to safety! The rest of you follow me."

"Roger that sir." Charger said then pulled Roughcut to safety. "You're going to be ok buddy, this will numb the pain." And Charger got out a medical injection and jabbed it into Rouchcut's back.

"We're almost through." Blaze told the men.

**A few hours later**

Finally after 3 long hours of fighting, Blaze, Archangel and the men finally defeated the droids.

"Good job men." Blaze praised the men. In response, the men saluted. "And you and your men did well too!" Blaze said to Archangel.

"Thanks' Blaze. Though we did loose Chopper." Archangel said.

"Sorry to hear that, he will be remembered." Blaze reassured Archangel.

As the gunship entered the Republic cruiser, Blaze praised the men for their bravery and determination. When they landed, Blaze's hologram went off. It was the Prime Minister of Kamino

"Yes Prime Minister?" Blaze said.

"Commander Blaze. By the order of the Chancellor, you have been requested to return to Kamino." The Prime Minister said.

"Alright. I'll get there." Blaze said.

He was confused. Why was he being transferred back to Kamino? Hadn't he already completed his training?


	3. Chapter 2: Training Cadets

Commander Blaze climbed on a shuttle and took off. The pilot set the coordinates for Kamino and they jumped to light speed.

When they arrived, they asked for permission to land and were sent to hangar bay 12. When commander Blaze got off the shuttle, he was greeted by the Prime Minister.

"Greetings commander. It is nice to meet you. You have been ordered to train the new cadets to be ARC-Troopers." The Prime Minister said.

"Greetings Prime Minister. Thank you for telling me. I'll go and meet the men right away.

Blaze then walked through the corridors to hangar bay 2. When he arrived, he met 4 squads of 5 troopers. Each squad had their own colour. Alpha squad were red, Bravo squad were blue, Charlie squad were green and Delta squad were yellow. The bounty hunter in charge of training greeted the men and introduced commander Blaze.

Blaze stepped forwards and greeted the men.

"Greetings Cadet's, I am commander Blaze, second commander of the Rancor Battalion. I hear you all want to be ARC-Troopers. ARC-Troopers are loyal soldiers. We watch each other's backs at all times. Rule number 1. We fight together. Rule number 2. We never leave a man behind. And rule number 3. We follow orders. Now who's ready to step up first?"

Charlie squad's leader was the first to speak up.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Permission granted Cadet." Blaze replied.

"Charlie squad will be honoured to go first."

"Aye. Charlie squad! You're first. Show an ARC-Trooper how it's done."

Charlie squad then saluted and turned to get ready.

Commander Blaze and the Bounty Hunter followed them then took the elevator to the observation deck.

"Start the citadel challenge. Let's see how easy Charlie Squad find this."

The bounty hunter nodded and pressed a few buttons which readied the droids. Charlie squad then came up in the elevator and started taking down the droids in Pig's head formation. They quickly gunned down the first wave of droids and dodged all their attacks without taking a scratch.

"These are some fine troops. They remind me of my unit." Blaze commented.

They quickly made it to half way and were ready for the orders.

"This is command. You must storm the citadel but take your time." Blaze commanded.

The troopers all nodded at each other and came out of cover in diamond formation. Within a matter of minutes, they were nearly there.

"Release the super battle droids." Blaze said.

The super battle droids were released and started to slow down Charlie squad but only for a short amount of time. One of the cadets gave the thumbs up to another and the cadet got his harpoon out and started scaling the wall. When he got to the top, he ran up the stairs and lifted the finishing pole up.

"I'm impressed. These troopers will definitely be fighting in my unit. Who's next?" Commander Blaze asked.

The bounty hunter in charge looked uncertain. "The... Alpha squad."

"Mhmm and how are they?" Blaze asked?

The bounty hunter didn't have a reply so Blaze new they weren't as good as Charlie squad.

After a few minutes of their performance, the challenge was stopped. Commander Blaze and the bounty hunter walked onto the battle field.

"Broke formation _and _left a man behind. You broke rule number 2. This is an automatic failure. I'm sorry cadets. Maybe next time." Blaze commented, disappointed in the squad.


	4. Chapter 3: Your failure is our failure

After the failure of Alpha squad, Blaze oversaw the progress of Bravo and Delta. They both passed but Delta had to revive a man to succeed. None of them did it as fast as Charlie though.

"Good job cadets, you've graduated. You may enter the Republic Aclamator. Charlie, I'd like a word with you." Blaze said.

Bravo and Delta armoured up and headed to the Aclamator.

"Charlie, I think your work was nothing short of impressive. I was most impressed by your performance and would like to welcome you to the Rancor Battalion. We're an elite Battalion and always get the job done. If the whole battalion works as well as you 5 did today then the end of the war is near. Now head to the Aclamator." Blaze said to the troops.

After the Aclamator left for Coruscant, Blaze went to speak to the Alpha squad.

"Cadet's, your failure is our failure. You have now been kicked off the training program and you're now maintenance clones. This is disappointing cadets. Good luck on your future endeavours." Blaze said to the Cadets.

After Blaze left, the cadet's were angry.

"We could have passed this time! But thanks to you." He points to another cadet "We failed." A cadet complained.

"I'm sorry; it was your bad tactics that led us to failure. Your nickname should just be Failure!" Another one shouted.

"Can we please stop arguing?" Another one said. "Come on let's sleep on it, we'll discuss it in the morning."

"Tell you what, we should call you lazy!" said another cadet. "If you weren't such a screw up, we could've-"

"Will you lot stop arguing? It's what causes your problems." A voice said.

The cadet's turned around to see the bounty hunter in charge of training walking towards them.

"Arguing is what makes your performance sloppy. It's all I see you do on the field. It's why you failed your final test. Maybe, if you lot would just get along then you might have actually passed?" He said.

"Sorry sir, but my squad is such a FAILURE." One commented.

"Shut up you. Now all of you get to bed." And with that done, he walked off.

"He's right, we should get some rest." One of the cadets said.

After cooling down, the cadets climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Blaze then walked to hanger bay 12 to go back to Coruscant when he heard a voice.

"Greetings Commander Blaze. I'm Captain Kicker of the Coruscant guards. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Captain Kicker said. His armour was white with dark red markings. He had a black pauldron which was black all the way round and a black Kama with dark red markings.

"Likewise captain." Blaze said in a depressed voice.

"You sound troubled." Kicker mentioned.

"I was overseeing training of a few squads. They were alright except for one. They wouldn't stop arguing so their performance was sloppy. They also left a man behind. Can you believe that?" Blaze explained.

"I can't. Leaving men is against our code. Even if it's training." Kicker replied.

"Exactly. They've now been moved to maintenance. I never expected to be this disappointed so quickly. However there is good news." Blaze said brightening up a bit.

"And what would that be?" Asked Kicker

"That one of the squads have been transferred to my unit." Blaze said with a smile.

"They must have been a great squad if that's so." Kicker commented.

"They were. The super battle droids only delayed them shortly. Three minutes and thirty seven seconds. Can you believe that?" Blaze said, impressed with the squad's performance. "Much better than those Coruscant guards." Blaze teased.

"Hey!" Kicker Complained.

Blaze laughed. "Well, I'd better get going. Nice meeting you captain, and good luck."

"Thank you sir. Have a safe journey back." Kicker replied before saluting and walking off.

"I hope I do have a safe journey back..." Blaze muttered to himself before climbing onto the shuttle.


	5. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Mission

After Blaze got onto the shuttle and sat down, the pilot took off and they were off. Once they made it out of Kamino's atmosphere, they made the jump to lightspeed.

The journey was pretty boring since there was no action until they came out of lightspeed. After they reached where they were going, they were not at Coruscant. They had jumped right into a Separatist controlled planet.

"Pilot! What are we doing here?!" Blaze demanded.

"Sorry sir! Somebody appears to have changed the coordina-!" The pilot said before the ship was shot by one of the ships.

"Pilot come in! Pilot do you read me?!" Blaze asked, realising then that the pilot died. He then got out of his seat and grabbed an oxygen mask. The shuttle then took another heavy hit and a hole was blown in the side of the ship. Blaze decided that rather than waiting to get blown to bits, he should go out the hole and hide behind the shuttle. After he did that, he held on tight to the shuttle as the Separatist frigate kept shooting the shuttle.

"If I keep holding onto this shuttle, I'm still going to get blown to bits." Blaze said to himself; so he stood up on the shuttle and pushed off it. After the shuttle was completely obliterated, Blaze looked at the droid frigate, relieved that it had stopped firing.

He thought that he should try to contact the Republic but if he used the open channel, the Separatist wouldn't take long to shoot him down. So he decided that he would have to board one of the frigates and get out of that situation. Blaze looked at the closest frigate which was not too far away and decided to swim towards it.

When he finally reached it, he climbed to the hangar only to find about 1000 droids in it.

"I could take the droids out, but it would take too long." Blaze thought. Then he had an idea. He noticed a lot of explosives in the hangar which looked like they would be enough to take out most of the droids. And with most of them taken out, he could take care of the rest the old fashioned way.

"I'm a genius." Blaze said to himself while climbing into the hangar. He hadn't been noticed. So he pulled out one of his DC-17 hand blasters out and shot one of the explosives which caused a chain reaction on one side of the hangar.

All the droids suddenly turned their attention to what was going on before most of them were blasted into oblivion by the next explosion.

"Hey!" Blaze yelled, turning the droids attention to him. "Time for a little action." Blaze said before pulling out his other DC-17 hand pistol. The droids instantly opened fire but Blaze dodged them without putting much effort into it before opening fire himself and taking out a whole line of droids without missing. One droid managed to hit Blaze's shoulder but he didn't even flinch. The next droids were no smarter and he gunned them down like it was a walk in the park. Just then a squad of commando droids dropped from the ceiling behind him. One of the droids grabbed him but he chucked it over his shoulder and stamped on its head instantly destroying it. He pointed one pistol to the commando droids and the other to the remaining battle droids. He gunned down each side like it was nothing in 30 seconds!

"Well that was easy." Blaze said walking to the elevators. When the elevator arrived, a few battle droids were in it and were not expecting a clone commander to be on the other side. He pulled out one of his pistols and blasted the droids before throwing them out of the elevator. He headed for the bridge realising that the whole ship must be on high alert.

One he reached the bridge, he took out some pilot droids and then got attacked by the captain of the ship.

"Stop right there!" The captain said with a deep voice.

"Why should I?" Said Blaze in a taunting voice. The droid then lunged at him but he dodged and shot the droids blaster out its hand. He then grabbed the droid and ripped its head off.

"Who designs these droids?" Blaze questioned after taking out the droid. Suddenly, the other two frigates started to open fire on the ship that Blaze was on.

"Time to make a run for it." Blaze said to himself. So he sat down on the pilots seat and quickly set the coordinates for Coruscant before the other cruisers could destroy the engines. Right after he set the coordinates, he made the jump to lightspeed. Realising that he hadn't taken out all the droids, he knew that after he came out of lightspeed that he would have to get into an escape pod and let the Republic destroy the ship. He decided that that was his plan.

After a while, the ship approached Coruscant so Blaze came out of lightspeed and was greeted by the Republic trying to shoot the ship down.

"Republic cruiser! This is commander Blaze, don't shoot the ship down until I'm out of the ship.

"Aye Blaze." The cruiser's captain replied. So Blaze quickly hurried to the escape pods and got out of there in a nick of time. Relieved, he exited the ship and headed for the Republic cruiser. After watching the fireworks, he told the cruiser to pull him in and then got pulled in by the ship's tractor beam.

"What a journey." Blaze said to himself as he stepped out of the escape pod.

"Welcome to the cruiser Blaze." Captain Kicker greeted him.

"Well thank you Kicker." Blaze replied.

"Can I ask why you came back in a Separatist frigate and not in your shuttle?" Kicker commented.

"Ah well, let's go to the mess hall. I'll tell you there." Blaze told Kicker. And when they got there, Blaze told Kicker everything.


	6. Chapter 5: The Daring Raid

Two weeks after his last shenanigans, Blaze and the Rancor Battalion were assigned to a mission with the 77th ARC unit to destroy a CIS base on Kashyyk.

"Alright men. Here's the plan. The Rancor Battalion are going to land near the base and are going to distract the enemy at the front. While we're distracting them, the 77th ARC's will sneak up behind them, break through the wall and set off the nuke in the middle of the base. Any questions?" Blaze said to both groups of men. Roughcut stood up.

"Yeah, can we get going now sir?" He asked

"We will be, don't you worry. Any more?" Blaze asked. There were no more questions. "Alright men, get to your LAAT's. Good luck Kicker."

"Thanks sir, you too." Kicker replied. And with the briefing complete, the Rancor battalion got in their LAAT's and the 77th got in theirs. The hangar bay doors opened and they took off. The 77th followed behind and stayed near the wookies while the Rancor battalion started the distraction.

"Remember men, we need to make sure we get through the first wave of droids quickly so that the base sends all the droids out to fight us. Be careful." Blaze reminded the men. Once they landed, they were off. "Go go go!" Blaze instructed pulling out his DC-17 hand blasters.

"Eat laser clankers!" Roughcut yelled shooting a bunch of droids down with his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. Soon the first wave of droids were defeated.

"Alright men. Be prepared for the rest of the droids." Blaze told the men. Soon enough the droids came and Blaze gave the signal for Kicker to deliver the bomb. The droids were no challenge for the Rancor battalion but there were some large turrets which opened fire on them.

"TAKE COVER!" Blaze yelled to the men. They did so but a few of them got killed in the process. "Pass me your rocket launcher Spirit." Blaze commanded. Spirit did so and Blaze fired at the first turret destroying it. He took cover again and then the next turret was destroyed.

"Alright everyone, let's finish them off. Kicker will be waiting for us at the wookie base." Blaze commanded. Within minutes they defeated the droids then retreated to the Wookie base where Kicker set off the detonator.

"Good job Kicker. It was nice to fight with you." Blaze congratulated Kicker.

"You too sir!" Kicker replied.


	7. Chapter 6: The droids strike back

A few hours after the destroying the droid base, the 77th went to do a separate mission which left the Rancor Battalion at the wookie base.

"I'm bored just sitting here with nothing to do." Roughcut complained.

"Heh, your always up for a fight aren't you roughcut?" Spirit replied.

"I'll have to agree with Roughcut, it's too quiet for my liking." Charger said.

"Will you lot stop whining?" Blaze said to the troops.

"Sorry sir." Roughcut said, adding an adjustment to his Z-6 cannon.

"What are you doing to your gun?" Blaze asked with interest.

"I'm making the bullet's come out faster. Adds a bit of fun to destroying droids." Roughcut replied. Suddenly, the ground shook and an explosion was heard outside.

"What the heck was that?!" Charger exclaimed. Then through the window, they saw a battalion of droids heading for the droids with a few tanks.

"Well Roughcut, here's your action." Blaze said pulling out his DC-17 pistols. Roughcut finished adjusting his Z-6 and got up from the seat.

"This'll be fun." Roughcut said to Spirit.

"Indeed." Spirit said while loading his sniper. "Sir, I'll be on the wall and snipe the droids."

"Alright Spirit, I'll be on the front lines." Blaze replied. He walked out of the room and through the gates, followed by the Rancor Battalion, Roughcut and Charger. The droids opened fire and the battalion fired back, tearing through the droids like a piece of paper. Suddenly a handful of commando droids charged through and killed a few of the clones.

"Roughcut! Take out those commando droids!" Blaze ordered.

"Yes sir." Roughcut replied before rushing to finish the commando droids off. "Eat laser clankers!" He yelled as he fired upon the droids. Soon he finished them.

"Too easy." Blaze said taking out the droids. "Though that was just the first wave." And Blaze was right. The next wave was super battle droids led by a T-series droid. Blaze rushed to the droid and using his vibroblade, sliced the droids gun in two. He then ripped the droids head off before cutting it in half.

Meanwhile, the clones fired on the droids but had many casualties.

"Call in the wookies." Blaze said to one of the troopers. And a few moments later, the wookies jumped down from the wall and assisted the clones.

After a few hours of fighting, the Rancor Battalion finally finished off the droids.

"Well Roughcut, was that enough for your liking?" Blaze asked Roughcut.

"Well, it was fun." Roughcut replied. Just then, Blaze's hologram went off.

"Yes?" Blaze said turning it on. It was Archangel.

"Hello Blaze. You have been requested to Coruscant." Archangel said.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Blaze said. So he took the Rancor Battalion and they got on a Republic cruiser and headed for Coruscant.

When they got there, Blaze headed to the base in a LAAT. After he arrived, he climbed out and was greeted by Archangel.

"Hello Blaze, your leader would like to speak with you." Archangel said to Blaze.

"Alright." Blaze said and made his way to the commanding bay where he met Marshal Commander Colt. Colt was a strict clone but he was a good teacher and him and Blaze got along fine.

"Ah Blaze, nice to see you." Colt greeted Blaze.

"Hello sir. Why did you want to see me?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, after your brave acts, your being promoted to a Senior Commander. A very hard rank to get." Colet replied.

"Wow thanks sir!" Blaze said.

"No problem, now make good use of it, but I need to lead the men into a battle... Oh and one more thing, you have been sent on a solo mission." He said before leaving. Before he left, he gave Blaze a hologram and told him to plug it into the computer. Blaze did so and his mission was a simple one. He was told that his assignment was to recruit a few men and set them up at outpost rishi.

"Well, this'll be easy." Blaze said.


	8. Chapter 7: Sabotage

After leaving the commanding bay, Blaze met the squad of rookies in the court yard of the base.

"Greetings men. I'm commander Blaze. Second commander of the Rancor Battalion. I will be showing you to your outpost and helping you until you get up to speed. Now let's go men!" Blaze said to the men.

"Yes sir!" The rookies said before saluting and putting their helmets on. They climbed on the LAAT and headed for outpost rishi. When they got there, they climbed off and stopped at the court yard.

"At the beginning of each day, you," Blaze pointed to the rookie with the red micro binoculars "Will come out to the court yard and check the surroundings for any droids. You are the deck officer."

"Yes sir!" The rookie responded.

"Alright, let's go inside." Blaze said leading the rookies into the outpost. "This is the main room. Or the command centre." Blaze said when they walked into the first room. "Rookie, this is your post." Blaze said to one of the rookies while indicating for him to take a seat at the lookout. "And the rest of you can choose your spots." He added. The rookie which Blaze commanded to lookout muttered something like "Unfair" when the other's were allowed to choose but he didn't complain.

"This is your quarters." Blaze said when they walked into the bedroom with 5 beds. "Choose your beds then follow me." He added. Once the rookies had all chosen their beds they were about to head to the next room when Blaze's comlink went off.

"Yes?" Blaze said as he answered it. It was Commander Dunkel of the 66th Slaughter Corps.

"Blaze, get to the base quick, there's been a sabotage." Dunkel said.

"Alright sir, I'll get there as soon as I can." Blaze said. "Sorry rookies, just check the next rooms and you should get the hang of it." Blaze said before leaving for the base.

When Blaze got to the base, he saw it. The commanding bay had been destroyed. What was left of it was a smoking husk. He then noticed Commander Archangel on a stretch bed critically injured.

"Archangel!" Blaze yelled as he ran over to his fellow commander. "What happened? Are you alright?!" He asked. There was no reply.

"I'm sorry Blaze, he's been injured badly." Dunkel told him. "But you can't worry about him now. We need to find out who did this immediately."

"I know, sorry sir." Blaze said to Dunkel. "It could have been a clone or a bounty hunter. The only question is. Who?"


	9. Chapter 8: The loss of an eye

Blaze got investigating right away. He asked clones what they knew about the explosion and he went hunting around the city in case he found any bounty hunters. Just as he was asking a clone, another explosion went off in the senate building.

"Men follow me!" Blaze said to a few Rancor Battalion troopers. When they reached the senate building, they found the meeting room blown up. "Somebody is here. The only question is, where?" Blaze said to the men.

"Blaze, I'll take a look through the vents." Spirit said.

"Alright Spirit, be careful." And with that, Spirit saluted and entered the vents. Blaze and the men didn't get much luck until Blaze got a transmission from Spirit.

"Blaze! Get up here! There's a mandalorian bounty hunte-!" Was what came out of it and then Spirit was silenced as he died.

"Spirit! All of you men guard the entrance! Don't let this guy escape!" Blaze ordered. And the men guarded the entrance while Blaze searched the senate building. "Where could you be pal?" Blaze said half to himself when he got another transmission.

"Blaze do you read? Only me and Charger are left. The rest of the men are dead." Roughcut said on the comms.

"Alright. What did this guy look like?" Blaze asked.

"He has mandalorian armour but his helmet has a modified visor and it has horns on it." Roughcut replied.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." Blaze said. "You lot get some rest. I'll see if I can find this guy." And so Blaze went bounty hunter hunting. He checked the base but didn't have much luck until he got outside the base. He saw the guy heading away.

"Hey you! Get back here!" Blaze yelled. The figure stopped and pulled out what looked like a lightsaber. Blaze stopped and fired at him. The figure deflected the shots. It wasn't until he got closer that he got a better look at the guy. His mandalorian armour was light blue, he had a cape and indeed his visor was different and his helmet had horns. He charge at Blaze with his lightsaber and sliced the front of his helmet off.

"Woah!" Blaze said as the rest of his helmet came off. He tackled the bounty hunter and twisted his arm which led to him dropping the lightsaber. He was about to pick it up when the bounty hunter extended a knife out of his wrist and cut Blaze's right eye.

"ARGH!" Blaze yelled as blood gushed out of his eye. The bounty hunter then tackled him and pushed him to the ground. He then started hitting Blaze's eye with the blade of the knife.

"AARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Blaze screamed as his eye was crushed. Just when the guy was going to stab him, Commander Dunkel came running out of the base and fired at the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter retreated but Dunkel had to let him go.

"Blaze?! Oh jeez your eye... It's gone." Dunkel said shocked.

"He... I... He blew up the ba-." Blaze said before passing out.

When he woke up, he was in the medical bay and he was completely blind in his right eye.

"He's awake." The medic droid said. Dunkel turned round.

"Alright. It's good to see you Blaze. You lost a lot of blood but you will live." He said.

"Aye, how long was I out?" Blaze asked.

"For about five hours." Dunkel said "I have a mission to do now."

"Alright. Good luck." Blaze said and Dunkel left.

"I suggest you stay off the field for some time." The droid said to Blaze.

"Negative, I don't stay off the field even if my life depends on it." Blaze said half sarcastically. He went out of the med bay and felt where his right eye used to be. There was now an eye patch.

"Guess it'll have to do." Blaze said before heading to the barracks for some rest.


	10. Chapter 9: Mysterious Bounty hunter

After a few days off the field to recover from his brutal beat down, Blaze went up to the commanding bay to meet Roughcut and Charger. They had each been promoted to lieutenant and had got customised armour.

Roughcut's armour had a black kama with red markings. His helmet had a clone helmet painted on the side of the fore head. His chest had 2 red lines going down it. His shoulder pads each had the Republic symbol on it. His arms were completely red and his legs were also completely red.

Charger's armour also had a black kama. His helmet had a Republic symbol on the fore head. His chest protector was red and his stomach piece was dark grey. His arms and legs were both white at the top and red all the way up to his hands and boots.

"It's good to see you survived your injury." Roughcut said when Blaze came out of the elevator.

"Oh hello you two. I don't need two eyes when I have a kickass eye patch." Blaze joked.

"So you're _glad _your eye was crushed?" Charger said surprised.

"In a way." Blaze said.

"The new recruits will be here soon." Roughcut mentioned.

"Ah perfect. I wondered when they were going to be here." Blaze said. Just after, the recruits came out of the elevator and stood in a line. "Greetings soldiers. Welcome to the Rancor Battalion. We get the job done quickly. With us, the job is either done, or it never even existed." Blaze said to the recruits.

"Colt will be here as well sir." Charger reminded him.

"Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me Charger." Blaze replied. Just as he said that, the elevator door opened and Colt stepped out. He turned to Blaze.

"You recovered?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Blaze replied.

"Good, now I'll introduce the men... Blaze, I'll be taking the men. Your to go after that bounty hunter." Colt commanded.

"Oh so one eye isn't enough?" Blaze protested. Colt gave him a look. "Yes sir." Blaze said. He loaded his DC-17 pistols and put a DC-15S on his back in case.

After he stepped outside, he put his cloak on over his armour to keep himself covered. The hood kept his helmet out of sight and he carefully wrapped the cloak around him to keep his armour covered. He took a taxi ship down to the lower levels of Coruscant and began his search.

"Where would one find a bounty hunter?" Blaze asked to himself. He thought for a moment and he had an idea. "Drinking." He said to himself. Just as he was about to head for the cantina, a random citizen of the Republic tried to attack him. He attempted to punch Blaze, but Blaze grabbed his hand, twisted it and threw him into a wall. Several people looked up.

"Republic business." Blaze said.

"Stupid clones." His attacker said behind him. Blaze ignored him. When he reached the bar, he pulled one of his pistols out which made everyone shut up. With his other hand, he pulled out his hologram and turned it on, showing the mysterious bounty hunter.

"In there." One of the citizens said, pointing to one of the doors. Blaze nodded and opened the door. He found the bounty hunter with a female companion. She too wore blue bounty hunter armour. Her helmet was similar but didn't have the horns.

She leapt up at him but he was ready for it and kicked her to the ground. The mysterious bounty hunter then leapt at him and extended his knife. Blaze then caught his arm and with a strong hand, snapped the blade off his wrist. Shocked, the bounty hunter looked at his wrist but then got tackled by Blaze. Blaze stabbed both his legs and pushed him into a wall which knocked him out. He then grabbed his partner and threw her into him. She was about to get up but Blaze stunned her. Relieved, he cuffed them both then called for Roughcut and Charger to drag them back to base.

When Blaze got to base, he got a transmission from commander Colt that the enemy were planning an attack on their home world of Kamino.


	11. Chapter 10: The battle of Kamino: Part 1

Blaze took a shuttle to Kamino. The pilot put the coordinates in and they jumped. Joker was a relatively new member of the Rancor Battalion. As his name suggests, he joked around a lot. Blaze and the others liked him because he kept hopes high and joked around. He had moved up the ranks quickly and received the rank Lieutenant. Like Blaze, he had stars on his helmet, though they were on his cheeks. The rest of his armour was red apart from the chest plate.

When they arrived at Kamino, they landed at Tipoca city in hangar bay 27. Blaze, Roughcut, Charger and Joker walked out of the shuttle to be greeted by jedi general Shaak Ti.

"Greetings troopers. We heard about an incoming invasion." Shaak Ti said.

"Oh not to worry ma'am. We can hold them off easily. The guy who programmed them was obviously drunk." Joker said.

"What he's trying to say is that we can help." Blaze said. Just after he said that, an Aclamator came out of lightspeed with the 501st legion on it.

"We don't need the 501st." Roughcut said.

"They'll do their job. And we'll do our's Roughcut." Blaze said.

Just then, a massive droid came out of the water and landed on top of the hangar bay.

"Get back! We'll be drilled to death!" Blaze ordered all the clones around. They all went back to cover and loaded their weapons, prepared to open fire on the enemy. As soon as the drill came through and the droids poured out, Blaze gave the order and the clones rained hell on the droids. The droids didn't expect there to be so much fire and were gunned down quickly.

Unfortunately, another giant droid came drilling through and swung it's leg at some of the 501st killing the men it hit. The droids came out and started taking a lot of clones out.

Blaze noticed commander Havoc among the clones and went rushing towards him.

"Blaze! This is not a good time!" Havoc yelled.

"I didn't come to talk!" Blaze yelled back. He took cover and started taking droids out one by one.

Just then, Blaze noticed 99 rushing through with DC-17A rifles in his hands and he started handing them to clones.

"99 get out of here!" Havoc yelled before getting shot in the shoulder. "This is no place for you." He said before getting shot in the face.

"Havoc!" Blaze yelled as he experienced the whole scene. He rushed over to Havoc's body only to find him dead. This did it.

Blaze pulled his vibroblade out and slowly walked towards the droids. He took multiple shot's to the chest but he didn't even react. He brutally grabbed a droid and sliced it's head off. He then sliced another droid in half and threw the top half at another droid which knocked the next droid over. He pulled out one of his DC-17 hand blasters and gunned down droids quickly. He dodged most of their moves but still took shot's to his arms which he didn't care about.

Soon all the droids in the hangar were destroyed. But Blaze got an unexpected transmission. It was from Charger.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say that Commander Colt has been killed. Stabbed by a lightsaber. You might be the new lea-." Charger said before Blaze ended the transmission.

"Great. First Havoc and then Colt?" Blaze said to himself. He sat down, took off his helmet and dropped it on the ground beside him.

"What's wrong with you? Lost your precious DC-17 hand blaster?" A voice came from behind him. It was Joker.

"Shut up and go away Joker." Blaze said.

"Just trying to cheer you up a bit." Joker said before walking away.


	12. Chapter 11: The battle of Kamino part 2

The shot's in Blaze's chest started to get very painful and Blaze knew that he'd have to see a medic about it but nonetheless, he lept going. He was called up to the higher levels where the droids were still advancing. Taking Roughcut and Joker with him, he shot a cable out of his DC-17M and they all climbed up to the higher levels where the droids were.

Blaze took a few out by surprise but then the droids turned around and opened fire on the 3 clones. They returned fire and quickly gunned down the small group of droids. He went into the hallways to find Charger but when he went in, he saw a lot of battle droids. He, Roughcut and Joker all shot down the droids but Joker took a shot to his leg and was left limping.

After the droids were cleared out, Blaze noticed a few dead clones on the floor. They checked to see if any had lived but they were all dead. And then Blaze saw it. He saw Colt's body on the floor with the lightsaber wound through his chest.

"Blasted sith!" Blaze yelled in agony. He picked up Colt's helmet and looked at it. Most of was covered in grey. The front of it was mostly white with grey markings round the bottom. Half of the helmet was covered in grey. Blaze liked the helmet. He decided to keep it to remember Colt.

Soon the battle was over and the Republic had won. Marshal Commander Dunkel met him in the hallway.

"Blaze, come with me." Was all he said.

"Sir yes sir..." Was all Blaze said in reply. He couldn't stop thinking about Colt and how Charger was nowhere to be found. He stopped for a few seconds.

"Hurry up. Stop messing around!" Dunkel said to Blaze.

Blaze knew he wasn't fooling around and continued to follow Dunkel. One of his wounds began to get extremely painful and he held it and stopped again.

"I hope I don't have to have a mission with you on Felucia. You'd stop to examine all the plants! Now get your ass over here!" Dunkel yelled.

Soon they were in a hangar bay and there were a few 66th Slaughter Corps Commanders such as Kicker, Aqua and Gearbox.

"Your Rancor Battalion has been moved to the 66th Slaughter Corps, though it'll need a better title. Rancor's are pathetic." Dunkel told Blaze. "You will need a new name for your battalion."

Blaze thought for a moment and remembered about a creature which General Skywalker had told him about called the Zillo beast. "I'll go with Zillo Battalion." He said.

**This chapter is not done yet.**


	13. Chapter 12: Assignment

Blaze was soon assigned to the 66th Slaughter Corps, the most deadly corps in the Republic, led by Marshal Commander Dunkel. The new name for the Rancor Battalion was the Zillo Battalion. Within the battalion, there was a new commando squad called Nova squad. The squad had Inferno, Snipe, Bulk and Fear.

Blaze had a mission with them to go to a Republic outpost on Felucia.

"Blaze, Nova squad, your mission is to go to the outpost and make sure things are running smoothly. As you know we lost contact with the outpost a few-" Dunkel said on the hologram before Blaze turned it off when Dunkel was in mid sentence.

"Blaze, your in big trouble." Snipe said.

"You don't know me, we go to the outpost, make sure the clones are good and come back. I don't listen to the details of the mission." Blaze said.

"Yes, but Dunkel is very serious, _and _deadly. Messing him around will only cause trouble." Inferno said.

"Oh well, he'll have to put up with it." Blaze said cheekily.

"Blaze! We're coming in to land!" The pilot said on the comms.

"Thank you pilot, Nova squad, load your weapons, we're going for a hike in the woods." Blaze informed the squad.

"Yes Blaze, we were listening... Which you weren't doing." Bulk said pointedly. They landed on the platform of the outpost and climbed out

"Be alert, we might have a few uninvited guests. Should we kick them out the party or welcome them with open arms?" Snipe pointed out.

"Snipe, your almost as bad as Blaze-" Inferno said.

"I heard that." Blaze said half sarcastically. Inferno knew Blaze heard it. They walked to the door which was locked. They soon found out it wasn't locked, it was jammed.

"Let's do it the old fashioned way!" Snipe said to Inferno, pointing to his explosives.

"Good idea." Inferno said planting and explosive on the wall "Get clear!" He yelled before detonating it. What they saw next was shocking.

It wasn't droids that had attacked, there were clones scattered all over the floor with lightsaber cut's across their chests. Some had limbs cut off. "I don't think this was droids." Fear suggested.

"When did you meet a droid that used a lightsaber?" Snipe asked him. Fear gave him a look that made Snipe shut up.

"We'll check the security cameras, if they're still up, Inferno and Bulk, search the rest of the outpost, make sure noone else is here. Kill on sight." Blaze ordered. He quickly rushed to the computer which had been completely eradicated by a lightsaber. Fortunately, the data of the outpost was still intact, so Blaze clipped it to his belt. A few minutes later, Bulk and Inferno returned with a wounded clone.

"We have a live one!" Inferno said.

"I can see that. Clone, it's your brothers, what happened here? Do you know who attacked?" Blaze asked.

"A... Ughh... Sith..." The clone said before dying.

"We've got to get out of here." Blaze said. They all nodded and headed back to the gunship.

"That was the most boring mission I've ever been on!" Snipe complained.

"Shut up Snipe." Blaze said in a bitter voice.

When the arrived on Coruscant to meet Dunkel, Blaze had cheered up.

"Blaze, what the hell was that about?" Snapped Dunkel. Blaze stepped forwards and threw him the holocron from the outpost which Dunkel caught.

"Went to the base, dead clones, saved the files - your welcome!" Blaze said with a grin. He then walked to the barracks feeling very proud of himself.


End file.
